


Ghost

by TiredNerd (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 17,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TiredNerd
Summary: Everyone dies, meets this end of everything, somehow one person didn't want it to just end, she somehow ended up getting to Thedas.With no body she was still dead, but she knew the future, this was after all a game.





	1. Chapter 1

I was floating in the air, I'm not done! No way I'm dead! I'm going to do so much more! I'm not giving up! No fucking way! 

I swam my way to the light, I stopped breathing, I was dead, but not done! 

The light was getting closer, no! I'm getting closer, the green light, getting closer to my second chance. 

 

I opened my eyes to the snow, snow, means water, maybe life, maybe people. I looked down, I was floating, sweet! I willed myself to float, like trying to push yourself without moving! I laughed and looked around, now, where am I? I flew from mountain to mountain till I finally looked up at the sky, a green swirling tornado. It was familiar, I flew towards it, but never up, too afraid to never come down again. I spotted the man with the staff soon, a bald man with pointy ears, an elf? I gasped when I remembered, Solas! 

"Excuse me?!" I yelled, he turned around, his eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. I smiled at him and softly landed on the ground, "I kind of died one hour ago."


	2. Chapter 2

We walked without talking, he was walking, I was just floating around and bugged him. He glanced at me, he had told me to just follow me. He wasn't that chatty, I smiled at him and finally tried to talk:

"So what is up with the green thing? Have I missed a lot while I was trying to not disappear?" I asked cheerfully. 

"I do not know, I'm curious what it is, we're soon close to the town, Haven," he said simply. I suppose I dont need to eat anymore, pee or shit, breath and no more menstruations! "You seem oddly cheerful about being dead."

"Oh, well, it's better than being nothing, lets stay positive shall we?" I smiled. It wasn't that bad, I had had sex, been drunk, visited a lot of places on Earth, so it was okay. "I haven't still gotten your name."

"My name... is Solas," he said mysterious, hah! I know all of your dirty little secrets Solas/Dread Wolf/Fen'Harel, I'm not falling for your lies. 

"The name is..." I forgot, what was my name? "Lets just call me Bob for now, till I remember what happened before my death. It's so foggy, I may soon remember." 

"Take your time, da'len," he said and studied me, I smiled and began humming on The Lazy Song, who doesn't like that song? "How did you die?" 

"That's a quite sensitive area for a ghost, you know?" I joked. "My world ended."

"I'm sorry or your loss," he said and gave me the pity look. 

"Yeah, it sucks," he tilted his head:

"What sucks?" I snorted at his question and grinned at him:

"It means it is bad," I explained simply. His mouth formed an "o" and he nodded:

"I understand, an odd saying I must say," I laughed:

"I still dont understand why the Dalish say flat-ears, like my ears does have curves," he laughed with me now. 

"The Dalish does have their stupid saying, like shem actually means quickling. What surprises me is that you know Dalish curses," he said eyeing me. 

"I met some elves in my previous life, I think?" I shrugged.

"There must be a reason why you're not going to the afterlife, what is keeping you here?" 

"I just didn't want to be done, I wanted to do so much more," I watched the wind make snow blow from the ground and go through my ghost body. "That's so cool!" 

"You should hide from the public eye, many will think you're a demon," he said, I nodded. 

"I want to find out if others can see me first," I said, I didn't have a shadow, that's so freaking amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

We laughed and joked as much as we could before we came till to Haven, it was way bigger than what the game illustrated. 

"Watch me from above," Solas said, I nodded and flew up so I could watch over him. I soon spotted Varric, I lost Solas after I had began following Varric. Instead of trying to find Solas again I flew down to get to Varric, he was the best. 

"Excuse me? Are you Varric Thetras?" I said in a dumb way, he turned to smile at me:

"What may I help you with, kid?" I looked around and nobody seemed to care about that I didn't have a shadow. 

"I'm looking for a wandering egg, have you seen him?" he laughed at what I said:

"DO you mean him?" Varric pointed behind me, I turned to look at an angry Solas. 


	4. Chapter 4

I jumped and hid behind Varric, maybe he didn't see me. 

"Da'len, I told you not to come close to the villagers," Solas scolded me. 

"It's Bob, I used a whole minute on naming myself, so I would appreciate if you used it!" Varric laughed at that:

"Out of all names you thought Bob would be a great name for a girl?" 

"I'm a girl?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"You look like a girl, maybe in your late twenties," Solas looked up and down at me. 

"What is up with you kid?" Varric asked confused. 

"Well, I'm a ghost and I also seem to have amnesia," I floated a bit, it was hard to stay on the ground. 

"Not a spirit or a demon, an actual dead person?" I nodded at Varric's question. "This world seems to get shitter by the second."


	6. Chapter 6

"The Seeker ain't going to like this, with the hole into the Fade sending us gifts she's going to have a hearth attack when she finds out," Varric mumbled. 

"She isn't going to find out," Solas said and looked at me, "go and hide, I will tell you when you can come out." 

"I'm no child," I think, "it's not like more harm can be done to me." 

"What if a mage binds you to them?" he said a strict voice. 

"Ghosty can hang out with me, I bet she will love to listen to me tell stories," Varric offered. 

"Fine, but if something happens come right to me, dont even hesitate," Solas sighed and left us. I smiled at Varric:

"I heard about prisoner with a glowing Mark, I think I rather see that," before he could say anything I had already begun flying towards the Chantry. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cool fact I can float through anything, even walls and bars, so I literally just flew my way in without anyone noticing. I looked down at a blondie, wasn't blondies something everyone liked, or was it men that liked them? I shrugged and looked at her green hand, it was like lightning had been frozen in a moment and been placed on her hand, short said pretty. 

"Da'len?" I looked at Solas, I was still floating in the sky with my feet above me and my face close to the Mark. 

"What is this, apostate?" I heard who I presume was the Seeker, I know it is the Seeker. "What are you trying to do? Bringing this abomination." 

"That's very rude said of you," I glared at the raven haired Seeker, I believe it was Cassandra, I know it, why do I know it? How do I know this? 

"Seeker, this is not a spirit or a demon, this Bob, a dead person," Solas said and glared at me. 

"Is the Mark a part of the Fade or the Fade a part of the Mark?" I whispered, it was so foggy. I hate it, grasping water, dont grasp it! Bucket it up, but how? So little to remember, but this little is important to them, why not me? Just what is this world to me, it doesn't seem like a world in my head, more of a game. Why? Am I dreaming?

"So you believe that the Mark can possibly close the Breach?" Solas asked, I nodded:

"The same, just that she's carrying it so it is usable, they are unusable alone," Solas used a moment to understand my words. 

"What is it saying?" Cassandra said while hanging a hand on her sword. 

"She," Solas said, he believes I have gender! Should I be flattered? "believes that the Mark and the Breach are the same, but the Mark can be used since it has a person to control it." 

"How do you know this?" Cassandra said while grimacing. 

"It's the same for why I am dead. I dont know, but I do, but I cant say it," she looked really confused now. I'm confused too. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Da'len, you're still trying to get used to your abnormal situation, you should not be right here now," Solas said and walked to the woman elf, something bugged me now, Solas and the elf woman. What do you mean brain? "She going to die at this rate, let me at leats heal her." 

"Fine," Cassandra sighed, but didn't leave. I floated over to the shackled, her wrists, they were red and bruised, means of that she has been moving while sleeping. Nightmares. 

"Do you have something to help her with her dreams?" I looked back at Solas. He took out something from his bag and opened the woman's mouth and poured it in:

"She will have Fadeless sleep now," I smiled at him, compassion, maybe I can save him. Save him from what? 

"Why do you care about her dreams?" Cassandra asked, I pointed at her wrists:

"Demons which means fighting, she's going to need her hands if she's going to fight," she used a moment and nodded. 

"Anything else, you can see?" Cassandra asked. 

"Bob, the name's Bob," I couldn't feel the temperature, but I suppose it was cold. I looked at the ground, wet, means that there could grow fungus here, deeper into the cave, but not here. Her clothes, armour, must be uncomfortable, may create bruises. "You should not let cold wind get in, the floor is wet which makes it a perfect lace for mushrooms, you should also take off her armour which can make bruises. I can look after more if you want to." 

"That would be appreciated... Bob," she mumbled, I gave her a smile. 

"I'm doing what I wanted to do, what's keeping me here," I whispered to myself, maybe being a ghost is the best that could've happened to me. 


	9. Chapter 9

I tried to stay in Solas' shadow, try to look normal, but it was hard when your hair didn't fly with wind. When the snow just went through you. That whenever another person tried to touch you their hand just went through your body, but it was cool! I could easily wander around in Haven, it was a bit sad not to be able to hug another person or feel the rays of the sun. 

"Ghost, what can I help you with?" Varric smiled at me, I pointed at the can. 

"Some random dude told me to get this to the tavern, but..." I showed him how my hand just flew through it. He chuckled and nodded:

"Got it, I'll do it for you, but," there it was, "you need to become my eyes. You need to tell me about how the prisoner is, even the shittiest things. Deal?" 

"Sure," I looked at his hand which was waiting to be shaken. "Dude, I cant touch you too, if you want someone to hold your hand ask the Seeker."


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you sleep?" Cassandra asked while throw the sword through me to get a demon down. I looked down at my stomach, ghost, just a consciousness without a body. 

"Sleep are for the weak!" I grinned up at her and flew up to spot a demon coming from Cassandra's left. "Demons coming left!" 

"That's quite handy!" I heard Varric shout and shoot some demons, I liked Biance, she gave sound. I only had Two senses left, sight and hearing, I cant remember the three other, but there are two. 

"Da'len, can you see more?" 

"I dont think, Egg! But there is a Rift in that direction!" I pointed a ruin, it seemed important. "If I can get access to a map I can point out where the Rifts are, that way you can see where the attacks are coming from!"  

"Go to Leliana!" Caasandra ordered me, why do I feel a bit scared?


	11. Chapter 11

I softly landed before the Chantry without having anyone see me, everyone were too busy saving their asses. I walked through the doors and slowly made my way to the War Room. 

"We cant keep them back much longer! When is the prisoner going to wake up!" a male voice shouted. 

"We dont have many resources left, at this rate we may not have food to last more than four days," a female voice. I'm lucky who dont need to eat... or smell, these people shit in buckets! How did I shit before? I decided to just fly in, I dont want to listen to them shout at each other. I looked at a blond hottie and a red haired chick who looked like she was ready to kill me. "How?"

"Abomination!" the blondie shouted and he swung his sword through me, I blinked at him. 

"I'm already dead, so you can swing your stick all your want but it will do no harm to me," he looked so damn scared now. I looked at the red haired woman instead now, she was scary. "Uh... Cassandra told me to report every location of a Rift, it would be nice if you could mark it up on a map." 

"Why haven't Cassandra told us anything about you?" the blondie said freaked out, he's the freak right now. 

"Of course, where have you spotted the Rifts?" Leliana said kindly in a scary way, how can someone be so scary and nice at the same time?


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you, for now you should stick with Cassandra and Solas, I believe those two like you back," Leliana said. 

"See you later then," I smiled and left, I kind of just floated through the roof and towards where I had last seen them. Varric had gotten a leg wound, Cassandra trying to keep the demons away while Solas tried to heal Varric's wound. "Shit! Varric are you okay?" 

"I see you are back, Ghost," Varric gave me painful smile. 

"Could you get help? I dont believe the Seeker can hold them back much longer," Solas said without looking from Varric's leg. His hands glowed, why am I surprised? Isn't magic normal here? I nodded and flew towards the closest soldiers. 

"We need help! The Seeker needs help!" I shouted at the four men who didn't hear me, what? I flew closer to them and waved my hand at their faces, they cant see or hear me, but why? How am I supposed to get help when help cant see or hear me?


	13. Chapter 13

I quickly flew back, a little freaked out, why can they see me and not those soldiers? Just what is going on? I landed beside Solas and Varric: 

"They couldn't see or hear me, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you," I bit my lips and looked at his leg. That looked bad. 

"Seeker Cassandra we need you to carry Varric, I will distract the demons!" Solas shouted at a very tired Cassandra. Solas threw fire balls and ice at them, cool. I watched Cassandra princess-carry Varric, it made my hearth flutter in a weird way. Why? I should try to point out where there are less demons and where Solas should shoot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess-carry for Tyler


	14. Chapter 14

"Could you stay still!" Cassandra grunted at him, I couldn't help. Wait, I dont have physical body, but I do have mind so I just need to find a host. I looked around and saw a dead body, flowing over to it. I dont know what happened, but it was like diving into a pool. I opened my eyes and felt the cold snow, I stood up and looked around. Varric dangling in Cassandra's tired arms while Solas was shooting magic. I grabbed a sword and ran towards the closets demon, lava monster. The body was rotting, I could feel, I'm forcing it to move, I'm not controlling it, just pushing it around. 

"Thank yo..." Solas said and looking down at the dead body. "You should be healed!" 

"Solas, this body is already dead, I'm just pushing it around from inside," I swung the sword, muscle memory. 

"How will you get out?" I would probably need to kill myself again, but that is something I should worry about later. I soon became tired, this was so tiring. I felt me fall out of the body and the sound of a body hitting the snow, so that solves the question, I just need to get really tired. "Are you okay? Do you feel any different?" 

"No," he gave me a quick nod before shooting a ghost thingy behind me. I didn't sweat, but I was warm, so freaking hot. I should probably not do this if not needed, but it's freaking cool to be able to use dead bodies. 


	15. Chapter 15

I slowly cooled down and we had finally arrived to Haven with a Seeker holding a very bloody dwarf, how cute! 

"Bob! You surely got some stories, anything!" Varric said as they placed him on a table, it seemed wrong. I looked at their tools, so dirty! The blood of other still on them. 

"Just shut up and let them help you!" Cassandra shouted at him as a brunette came and began ripping off his pants. I floated over to the tools, how am I supposed to make them clean? Fire! 

"Solas, could you warm up these tools," I whispered to him. 

"I'm curious why I should do that, tell me da'len, why?" I swallowed and looked at Varric. 

"I dont know, but I know things, but those tools need to be cleaned, the fire should make the usable," he used a moment before nodding. Thank my amazing charms. I watched him warm them up and the dry blood wither away, he soon cooled them again so they would not burn the girl's hands. I floated out of the tent with Cassandra and Solas behind me, both looked tired and really needed a meal. That means they will go to the tavern, I should follow them, see if others can see me. 


	16. Chapter 16

I floated right through the door, no one looked at me, just through me, but why could Solas, Varric, Cassandra, Leliana and Cullen see me? What was so special about them? I waved my hand in front of all genders and ages, no one reacted. Solas and Cassandra watched me horrified, I would've been horrified if I was them too. 

"What in Maker's name is going on?" Cassandra whispered and looked around. 

"I dont know, but what is going with you?" I looked at her closely, she seemed normal. So did Solas, except the fact that he seemed more built than normal elves. 

"I will talk with some of my friends in the Fade and see if there is anything they know, for now da'len tell me how you found this out," he said calmly. He looked curious, like I was a puzzle for a child, I didn't like it, but I would accept all help I could get. 

"When I tried to get some help from some scouts, but some people can see me, it's like they need to have some sort of influence. Get it?" he nodded and seemed to not it down. 

"Bob, how did you take oved the dead man's body?" Cassandra said disgusted, it's nature! 

"I kind of dived in?" I'm still confused about it. 

"Could you do the same with an alive person?" Solas asked, I shrugged, I dont think I want to try, what if I kill them? "We should test more tomorrow, maybe we can understand what you're and what you can do." 

What does he think I'm? 

A freaking ninja or something?


	17. Chapter 17

I stared at the dead naked rabbit, is this what they call nuggets? It looked disgusting, I placed a hand on my mouth wanting to throw up on Solas' feet. How could this bastard bring me a dead nugget body? He threw it on the ground in front of me, I looked up at him:

"Why kill an innocent creature who has done you no harm?" 

"Take over its body, I wonder if you can take control of other animals bodies than humans," I grimaced at the dead body. Ass, Solas was a total ass. I closed my eyes and dived in, I opened my eyes to be quite cold. So thirsty. I looked up at Solas, he stared at me with a smile. "Om'ala. You truly got a gift, da'len," he picked me up. I kicked around, no fucking way I'm letting him pick me up! That bastard wont hold me up like I'm his fucking puppet. I squeaked at him, trying to make him let me go. "I wont let you till you can get out of the body with your own will." Why did I even agree to this? This bastard is going to pay! 


	18. Chapter 18

I wanted to get out of this ugly naked rabbit, I looked into Solas' eyes, he stared back and I sniffed. 

"I'm afraid that wont help, da'len, you will need to be able to get out of the body on your own," I gave him big round eyes. The smell of smoke and sweets was something I could smell from him, he got a sweet taste. "Come on, da'len, we dont have all day. I do not wish to kill you." 

Kill me? The egg wouldn't! I felt something grasp around my throat, is this fear? I felt my lung become small, what are lungs? How do I know these things? 

* * *

A hand went up my leg, I felt my hands sweat up and a tongue lick my downer lip. I wanted it to stop, but something held me down, I looked up and saw cuffs holding my hands from getting far. I felt tears press out and go down the side on my face, I closed my eyes when I felt someone sneak their hands under my dress and up my stomach.

* * *

I stared at the empty, I looked down at my ghost form, what was that? Was that a memory of mine, had I been sexually violated before I had died? Who am I? 

"Da'len?" Solas said worried beside me. "What is wrong?" 

"I..." I felt my eyes sting, tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked the tear fall on the snow and make it greyer. Then it disappeared. 

Had I been real for a mere second? 

"Da'len?" 

"I... I saw a memory," I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. "I have a theory: if I can get enough memories I can become more real." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! Say if there is anything I can do! I want your opinions! And KODUS!!! Lost of kodus, like a shit tonn!


	19. Chapter 19

"This is good for you, da'len!" Solas said without smiling, of course he wasn't happy, he didn't want to be lonely. Why would he be lonely? I shook my head frustrated, who was that man? Why did that happen to me? "What did you see?" 

"Solas, I need some time to think, I'll see you later," I slowly flew away, he couldn't stop me. I wandered around in Haven and avoid everyone, I needed to think, I know the perfect place. 

 

The temple svarmed with demons, but none seemed to be able to see me or hear me. I looked at the rift, this is where it started, It is familiar, but not as if it was a part of my life, as everything in this world. This seemed unreal, like a book, like a game. I shook my head, just my imagination, I sat at the edge of the balcony, actually floated since I would just fall through everything. 

I stared at my arms, closely, some faint scars, had I tried to kill myself? Why? What had been so terrible about my life? 

"Help!" I heard a man cry from the Rift, I looked at it shocked. Someone was in there? I flew closer to it. 

"Who am I talking to?" I shouted, none of the demons looked at me, but at the Rift. 

"I need help! Please! I'm in need of help!" I swallowed a clump of worry before diving into the Rift. 


	20. Chapter 20

I looked around in the green, dark yet oddly light landskape, I soon saw the eldry woman, a wound so large you would think she would die any moment now. I flew over to her quickly and she looked at me with fear:

"What are you? Another one of these demons trying torture me in my final moments?" 

"I'm not bad," I couldn't help her in any way, anyone who would want would die on the way up here and there is no way they would be able to pass through the Rift when it was so high up in the sky. I gave her a sad smile, "I cant help you, but let me listen. Maybe if I meet someone on the other side I can pass on your words, maybe Leliana or Cassandra would love to listen." 

"Dont, those two would fight to death to become the next Divine, both stubborn in their own way," she said and looked so painful, she was gasping for. Is this how a person looks like when they struggle to live? "Just listen for now and carry these secrets for me. The truth is that I knew this would happen, this explosion, I had gotten a warning some days ago, but I was so..." she gasped for air and finally calmed down. "Anyway, Leliana and Cassandra is probably looking for the Champion of Kirkwall, am I correct?" I nodded. "Of course they are, they should give up, the boy knows how to run." 

"What was your name before you became the Divine?" 

"Does it matter?" she smiled sadly, "the world will only remember for the small time I was the Divine," another gasp. "I want you to tell Leliana to look up the book for the Inquisition, tell them that's my last order. Thank you for listening to this and if you do as I ask you I have no way of knowing that, but the Maker will surely pay you for your great deed." 

"Sounds like you're about to give up, but dont do that, giving up is a bad idea," I said looking around, she cant die yet. 

"I will be a sacrifice for this battle that is coming, I thank you, my child," she said and closed her eyes. I watched her some time before deciding to leave her, I need to tell this to Lelinana. 


	21. Chapter 21

I flew right through the door just to see Cullen drop all of his files on the floor:

"Maker's balls!" he sweared, that's an odd saying, why would you swear by someone's sexual bits? 

"Bob, what may we help you with?" Leliana said smiling, I saw another woman with black hair and the most friendliest smile ever. 

"So you're Bob! I'm Josephine Montilyet, you may just call me Josephine," she hurried over to me and stretched out her hand. I gave her an awkward smile and waved my hand through her hand:

"Sorry, but you'll have to take Leliana's hand for now," she looked at me shocked before nodding:

"A ghost, I thought they were joking," she whispered. 

"Anyway! Leliana, I bring you news, maybe bad or good," I said and flew towards her. 

"She floats," Josephine mumbled beside me. 

"What do you want to say?" 

"I kind of went into the Fade and found the Divine," Leliana gasped at that:

"She's alive?!" I shook my head and gave her my sad smile:

"She died in front of me, badly wounded, anyway she wanted you and Cassandra to recreate the inquisition in hope of making the mages look better," I said a bit confused. 

"Nothing else?" she asked dead serious. 

"No, there is nothing else," she used a moment to collect herself before giving me a painful smile. 

"thank you, I will inform Cassandra when the time comes," I nodded and began floating towards the door. 

"I believe Solas and Varric were searching for you," Josephine said. "They looked quite worried." 

"Thank you," I smiled at her and flew through the door. 

"I'm never going to get used to that!" Cullen complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! Kodus! I love you guys very much!


	22. Chapter 22

I finally found them fighting at a battlefield, I quickly found a dead body of a scout and dived into it. I held the small daggers and felt the immense pain in my stomach, so that's how she died. I gasped, but began running towards the demons and stuck the daggers into the more jelly areas of the Rage demons. I gasped when I felt the snow, how cold. 

"Is that you, da'len?" Solas asked me as he was slowly being pushed towards me by the attacks of a demon.

"My fucking name is Bob!" I jumped at the demon attacking Solas. 

"Quite feisty," Varric chuckled from the other side of the battlefield. 

"Da'len, where were you?" 

"In the Fade, but could you focus on the...!" I waved at the demons attacking the other soldiers. He didn't say anything, but he understood that we had other things to do, which was more important. 

"Chuckles you're quite weak when it comes to Ghosty, dont tell me you fell for her grave," Varric joked. 

"Mater Thetras could you please just shut up?" I like this Solas much better. 


	23. Chapter 23

New wounds to the body was bad, they stung more, I bit my lip, actually the dead body's lips. I soon couldn't handel it anymore that I had to jump out of the body, I looked around in hope of seeing a better body, but there were none, every singel one badly wounded. 

"Chuckles, got any of those elfroot potions?" Varric said as he shot down a ghost thing, but it was not a ghost like, it was green and oddly formed. 

"Of course, master Thetras," Varric grunted at the name and caught the potion flying through the air. I flep higher up, maybe I dont need a human, elf, dwarf or qunari body, maybe there are some animals around here. I soon found a bear, I somehow found this funny and decided to inhabit the bear body. Soon I was raging around biting demons and clawing through their weird bodies. "A bear?" 

I huffed at him and lunged at the demon charging at another scout, I soon heard Varric laugh. "This shit is going down in my new book!"

Then we saw Cassandra and the prisoner run towards us, she had so dark blue eyes, nearly black. I quickly began jumping on top of the demons and pulled them into "bear hugs", I heard Cassandra complain about me being in a bear's body. 

"Seeker! Look how she's knocking them out!" Varric said cheering. 

"Bob, get out of the Maker forsaken bear body!" she ordered. I shouldn't anger her, I jumped out of the body and looked at her smiling. 

"Quick, before more come through!" I heard Solas say and all of us watched the Mark do it's wonders. I have to admit it, it was a freaking amazing sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! Kodus! Love! Compliments! I love those things, but not as much as I love you guys!


	24. Chapter 24

"She's floating," the elf girl said as she finally looked at me, I smiled at her saw how the lines tattooed into her face pulled up with her eyebrow. 

"Ghosty here is a... ghost," well said Varric. I giggled a bit and smiled at her widely: 

"My name is Bob, that's at least what I named myself, I cant exactly fight on my own, got to posses bodies and that," I said and waved my hands in the air at the dead bodies. 

"We dont got time for this!" Cassandra said, I flew up ahead in hope of seeing a better body which would not freak out the Seeker. I missed being a big bear hugger, it was so nice to hug demons to their death. I didn't find a body so I could only scout for them for now. 

"What are the Marks on the girl's face?" I asked Solas. 

"The Dalish are elves that believe that they are preserving the knowledge from the time of Arlathan, they mark their faces to show their pride. The ritual is often quite painful and is given to those who are ready," that sound's... shitty. "The Dalish are a group of people with clans and they often live in the wilds, I'm not so found of them. There are a lot of things that has been twisted and changed by the ages, the Dalish still believe they can perserve the past." 

"Are people allowed to join these clans?" I asked a bit curious. 

"Often not, you've to be an elf and they do not treat outsiders so well," I presume he hasn't had that many great encounters with the Dalish. 

"What language do you speak Solas? I've often heard you call me da'len, I want to know what it means," I said serious. I really hope it's not that bad. 

"It means small child, often said by elders or teachers," the fuck. 

"Dude, you got to get me a better nickname, it has to be something great, like it will make others so jealous," he looked amused now. 

"What does doode mean?" 

"It's another way to address another person of the male sex," I said in a Solas way. 

"Is it slang?" I shrugged: 

"I suppose so, it's better than egg or baldy," he chuckled and nodded: 

"I will not complain about how you address me. Since you do not like me call you da'len what about tundros?" 

"That sounds awesome, what does it mean?" I said happy. It sounded like a super hero name, it just sounded amazing. 

"It means kindness," was he shitting me right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over freaking fifty Kodus! People you really got some nice taste!


	25. Chapter 25

"Fine, but dont you dare tell anyone about," I said and flew closer to Varric. "So how is it, being a famous actor who have to save the day?" 

"Great, this way I get first class ticket to watching the girl do her magic," he grinned. "How is it being a ghost who can take over others body today?" 

"Oh, it's great, I get to give people bear hugs and I get the best costumes!" he laughed at that and nodded: 

"Nice to see someone in the shitiest postion make it seem like heaven, I cant wait to get to know more about you, Ghosty," I giggled like a girl and smiled at him:

"You too, sir Chesthair," he gave a loud laugh and I decided to become best friends with him. Varric just seems like the best, this uncle you always wished you had. I wonder when my birthday is, I hope it's in the spring, it's not too hot or too cold and it's early in the year which means that I would be one of the oldest in the... class? What am I thinking about? My thoughts seems so odd compared to this world, just where am I from?


	26. Chapter 26

I found finally a body with not too many wounds, just a hearth ripped out of his hearth. I dived in and Ellana screamed horrified at me: 

"Creators! The dead now?!" couldn't blame her. 

"It's me, the Empress over all dead bears, Bob," she looked confused now. 

"Bob can take over other bodies, even dead ones," Solas said eyeing me. I looked around on the ground, sweet a mage! I imagined a flame and I laughed when I saw a flame in my hand: 

"It tickles!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I would imagine magic it would be ticklish, because mana and stuff like that. I would also probably begin thinking that if I could make Solas' hair grow out again, because his concept art was just fab!


	27. Chapter 27

"It---hurts---to---laugh," I said while laughing, the hole in my chest was throbbing. My hand clenched around the wound as I was throwing fire balls at demons. 

"Bob, have you had any experience with magic before?" Cassandra asked beside me as she pierced her sword through the head. 

"It's---a---first---time---for---everything!" 

"Maker bless us and make sure you dont burn anyone up."

"Ghosty! Watch out!" then I felt three sharp somethings go through my stomach. I quickly jumped out of the body and glared at the lava-demon-thingy that had stuck his hand through my body! 

"That's mean!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost who borrows another persons bodies do not like to have a hand piercing through their stomach.


	28. Chapter 28

I tried to not be noticed by the angry man, he seemed like dick, but something was worrying me. I couldn't place it, but it was something important for him, something that could save his life. 

"Ghosty, you look a bit unwell," Varric said. 

"I'm dead, Varric, can it get worse?" he chuckled at that. 

"I dont know, but tell me how is it being not alive?" 

"How is it being alive?" 

"It's strange, always changing, but always the same basics, which confuses me," he said and grabbed some potions. 

"It's the same for me, it gets stranger than the strangerst things," somehow that made me smile. 

"I dont know, Ghosty, you are not connected to anything, you can survive, but we need things," he said. It was true. I didn't need to breath, to eat, to drink, but I needed:

"I need people, I need to socialize with others. Or I will forget more than I've already forgotten." 

"Nice talk, Ghosty, for now lets try to keep us alive and you whatever you are supposed to be." 

"I hate ladders," I heard the Seeker say. I looked between Cassandra and Varric. Is this my chance to ship them together? 


	29. Chapter 29

"Maybe Varric should go before you, that way you know that someone will watch over you," I smiled at her. 

"I rather have Solas, could you?" she looked at Solas with trust, he was after all the lesser suspicious person in the group. Varric being him, the prisoner and me without any background. 

"Of course," he smiled, it somehow seemed false, it didn't seem like the others noticed, but I did. 

"Maker bless you Solas," Cassandra smiled at him and I quietly flew up with Solas. 

"Who is the Maker?" I asked him when we were far enough away from Cassandra. He laughed and began explaining, I wonder what I used to be believe in. Probably something shitty like a spaggeti monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been quite busy, on Saturday I was volunteering and on Sunday I had to clean the whole house and begin studying for my exams. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting more than usual! Gomen'nasai!


	30. Chapter 30

I smiled whenever the prisoner looked at me, she gave me a big grin back. She seemed totally chill, we're going to get along, I've that feeling! 

"Fucking fuck's fuck," I said when I saw the temple. 

"That is the perfect way to describe it, Ghosty," Varric mumbled beside me. 

"This is where we found you," Cassandra said and pointed at a place. Soon we began seeing the bodies, I bet they smelled the burned flesh, I'm happy I didn't. 

 

We watched Lavellan throw up beside Leliana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would imagine Lavellan as the type who had killed someone before, but only in self defence. Seeing and smelling something so traumatic must be quite a lot for someone like her. So naturally she would throw up!   
> ;b


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments! Kodus! I love you guys so much!

I and Varric watched the Seeker shout commands at the other poor soldiers while she over watched Solas examine Lavellan, I wonder if what her name is.

"So what do you think about the prisoner?" Varric asked. 

"Chill," I shrugged and flew closer to Solas. He didn't seem worried, actually happy, "aren't you happy?" 

"Oh, da'len," he looked at the glowing hand, "seems like luck was on our side this time." 

"Luck is a foolish excuse, things often happens because of a chain of reactions," I looked at Lavellan closely. I somehow felt proud, just who is she to me? 

 


	32. Chapter 32

_I gasped for air, but how can you breath under water? How can fishes survive in this nightmare, I tried to push myself out, but the big rough hands held me down. Who is this person? Why am I under the water? I choked and kicked in the water, I wanted to breath and get out of this awful situation. Water filled my lungs I gasped for air._

 

I blinked and watched Varric and Cassandra yell at each other. 

"I dont know where he is!" Varric said and threw his hands up. 

"Stop lying dwarf! I know you know where he is!" she was truly angry now. I flew between them and smiled, I could feel the wind hit my back, but not much more. 

"Cassandra it wont help if you shout at him," she grunted and walked away. 

"Thanks Ghosty," Varric smiled at me. The feeling of wind slowly surpassed and I became a total ghost again:

"Is this what friends do?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic!


	33. Chapter 33

I wanted to eat something spicy, but my situation wouldn't allow me. I stared at the food in front of Varric, he chuckled and took a bit:

"Seems like you miss certain things about life," Varric understood people. He was that kind of person. We had just come back from the temple and everyone was healing and getting on with their lives. 

"I suppose that, I miss the taste of food, the touch of another person or the feeling of a hot bath," I said with a voice mixed with longing and sadness. 

"At least you dont have to shit or smell the shit of the people living here," Varric comforted me. I shrugged and flew towards Cassandra's hut, maybe she will like to have another woman to talk to. 

"I know he's lying! That's what he do!" I heard her yell. 

"Cassandra, our best option is to let him open up to us," I heard Leliana say calmingly. Doesn't seem like Cassandra needs me... she needs Varric! 

"Da'len, what are you planning?" I heard Solas ask beside me, I turned to look at him with an open mouth and big eyes:

"Make some noise when you approach someone!"


	34. Chapter 34

He chuckled and I simply glared at him, I hate that he can be so damn smug. 

"Da'len, you're the one who should be more aware of your surroundings," I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. Smug bastard. 

"You just destroyed our friendship... Egg," he looked a bit hurt, but began chuckling again. 

"I'm sure this small little mistake wont cause that much harm to our relationship, it's only you da'len who like to over react at everything," he said smirking. I stared at him and shrugged, the warmth on my face slowly disappeared and I was in my cool state again:

"At least I'm not a cold hearted demon like you," he placed a hand over his hearth and looked at me with fake pain:

"You wound me." 

"You shit me," I grinned and he blushed now. I can be smug too, smug bastard.


	35. Chapter 35

"Da'len, where are you going?" Solas asked as I passed him on my way to the Chantry. 

"The Chantry," I simply said and continued to fly towards the Chantry. 

"What to?" he asked and walked beside me, for some reason I didn't want him to follow me. 

"To talk," he gave frustrated sigh:

"Can you say who you're going to talk with and what you're going to talk about?" I glanced at him and stiffened when I saw his safe. It was a bit irritated, it was an emotion I didn't know Solas was able to express. I shook my head and he looked at bit disappointed now, "I hope you've a reason for that."

"Do I need to explain myself to you?" I asked and he shook his head:

"No you dont, but it would be nice of you did," why? "You're in a unique position, certain emotions may harm you, we must be careful." 

"I'm not a baby," I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms. 

"But you are young and if I remember correctly you have amnesia," I remember some things now, but all of them are bad memories. I remember how the dreadful feeling when someone touches places where you dont want them to, to not be able to breath, it was tormenting. Are there more? Do I even wish to remember if I only remember bad things? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodus! Comments! Love!


	36. Chapter 36

I stared at the Breach for what seemed like ages, it didn't seem to bother me, but it should. Why wasn't I bothered? Was it because I knew that it would be fine, that it would be closed and this world would be fine. How can I be sure? Did I know things that assured me? Just how would I know that it would be fine? It's not like I can see the future, that sounds bananas. Bananas, funny. 

"Ghosty? You look a bit gloomy, are you fine?" I looked down at Varric:

"I were thinking about fruits?" I said a bit confused, it seems odd. Thinking about fruits while the world was ending, that is quite interesting. "They mean things for some reason, like bananas." 

"Yeah, words somehow can be twisted to mean odd things," he said with a face that seemed to read too deep into it. "Are you fine?" 

"I think I'm okay-ish," I said shrugging, I landed on the snow and watched how my feet just went through the snow. "Sadness seems to be a side effect of not being able to feel anything or taste." 

"Maybe a story will cheer you up," he smiled and began talking, Varric was the best alive friend I had. He made the world seem less gloomy, his story so alive that it made me feel things too. He was this link to the world that I wanted to protect no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my eyes Varric seems like this friend who'll cheer you up no matter what and tell you stories that you doubt, but will believe since they are just so believable too.   
> Please do leave a kodus and a comment, I love to read your thoughts about my story. Have a nice day!


	37. Chapter 37

The day the Herald woke was great, everyone was smiling and happy that their herald was awake. We gave her space to speak with the leaders, the woman looked a bit diccy and tired when she came out of the Chantry. 

"Are you fine? You should probably sit down," I said and surprised her. 

"You..." she used a moment to remember. "Yeah, Creators, I need some more rest. I feel like my head is made of air." 

"Seems like Glowy is awake," I heard Varric approach us. "You look like shit, are you fine?" 

"No, I'm not fine, the shit hole is still not closed," she waved her Marked hand at the Breach. "People call me their Herald, I've a name! It's Eir Lavellan! Not Herald." 

"Or Harold," she snorted at my tiny joke:

"That was a nice one," she smiled at me, I gave her a big dorky grin back:

"That's what we dead do, we make our friends smile," I said with sarcasm in my voice. Lavellan laughed and Varric chuckled, I'm happy that I'm able to make them smile. Being dead allows me to make the darkest jokes, like how funny it is when your family reads your testament in hope of earning something, instead they learn that I left them nothing and gave everything to charities. I'm so evil. 

_I watched people place flowers beside my body, the brown hair and freckles would one think it was girl in her early twenties. I looked around and noticed the napkins, it was my handwriting, I began laughing that it would've had made my chest hurt if I were alive. My favourite was, "I probably dont even remember your name." Shit, it was just too great. I listened to people talk shit about me:_

_"-she hated to go to the beach, she would always complain about how sticky the sand was."_

_"-complaining was her way of complimenting... I think."_

_"-she didn't even leave my penny even though I was her closest friend, sometimes I think she only kept me close so she had someone to talk to," a brunette said. Jenna I never liked you, I actually didn't like any of you._

_"I cant believe she planned her own funeral and wrote this!" a dude waved his napkin in the air. Well, I'm sorry that you guys have to take everything so serious._

_"It's even worse than her father's funeral where she talked shit about her dad with the priest."_

_"What I dont get is that she invited a Jewish priest! She didn't even believe in a form of God!" I laughed when I listened to them talk about me._

_"Bob did at least see the best in the evil," a raven haired guy mumbled, he seemed important._

 

I remember something nice! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob lived a very crazy life, she really loved to joke about every shitty little thing. I wanted to give you guys a bit longer chapter since this is has become my most liked story. Please do leave a comment and a like, recommend this story to others you know will like this story.


	38. Chapter 38

I slowly made my towards Cullen, I admit that I had a small crush on him, but it would probably not end well. You know... I'm dead... he's alive, you get the picture! 

"Bob, I see you have been smitten by the Commander," I heard Leliana say beside me. 

"Well, it's not like I'm totally into him, just a fan crush," I mumbled and felt myself blush. I hate that she's so good at seeing through me. 

"You dont know if you may get a body again, if I were you would've not taken any risks and taken him," she said with a tiny smile. 

"Sadly I'm not a cold-hearted-selfish bitch," she snorted and smiled at me, "I dont want to hurt him... myself the most." 

"You never know, even the darkest places there seem to be this light," she said and walked away. 

 

She may be right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leliana moment!


	39. Chapter 39

"Bob, tell me why you want to stuff cloth into bottles of rum?" Lavellan said unsure, I giggled and smiled at my perfect weapons. 

"I want to flirt with Cullen," I said and saw the Commander walk around the corner towards us. 

"What is that you wanted to show me, Bob? It better be good," he said and eyed the bottles. 

"Set the cloth on fire and throw it far away from us," I said to Lavellan who used her magic and threw the bottle far away. Soon we watched a pit of fire. 

"Maker, this... Bob, why!" Cullen shouted at me. 

"Uh... you're hot?" I said unsure. This was a shitty way of flirting, have I misunderstood how to flirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for not uploading these few past days! I had to prepare for my English exam and we're building stairs home and there is so much noise! Again I'm so sorry! Please leave a like!


	40. Chapter 40

"Summer." 

"Flower." 

"Grass."

"Cow."

"Food," Lavellan said chuckling. 

"What are you two playing?" Solas asked, I looked between Lavellan and Solas, I've to make them like each other. They often argued about the Dalish and elf stuff. 

"Why should we tell you, flat-ear?" Lavellan said before I could do anything. 

"Maybe a more open minded person can tell me instead of a foolish Dalish," he said with a glare and turned to look at me. 

"Oh! Truly? You look at us like we're not even people," Lavellan said as I opened my mouth. 

"You are only prove that you're animals," Solas said and gave me a small smile. "Tell me, da'len what game were you playing?" 

"Solas, we are all animals, at least if you look at it scientifically," I mumbled. 

"Of course, I'm sorry for not thinking before I speak," Solas said and turned his back at the Herald. 

"Bob, weren't you going to show me something?" Lavellan said and took a step closer to me. 

"Uh..." I looked around, then I gave them a smile, "um... I cant handel this. Dont involve me in your childish fight, I'm not some toy you both can fight over." 

"Ir abelas, it was not my intention to make you feel that way," Solas said and glared at Lavellan. 

"I'm sorry too, I will leave you two alone," Lavellan said and walked away.

"You both should find a way to not hate each other," I said to Solas. "The girl got a nice ass, you got one too, you both would have kids with nice asses." 

"Da'len," he sighed and then chuckled. "You look at my ass?" 

"It's many of your physical nice looking areas," I smiled and he chuckled. I mentally slapped myself, I'm supposed to flirt with Cullen! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodus! I love you guys so much! Lot of smooches! Pinching baby cheeks!


	41. Chapter 41

"Josie?" I stuck my head through the door, the poor woman gave a yell and dropped her board. "Sorry!"

"Please do not apologise, I was just deep in thoughts," she smiled and picked up her board. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, uh, I wanted to make a tempel for each religion," she rose an eyebrow at me:

"Why? Most people use their homes as shrines or tempels," she sat down on her comfy chair. "Please do explain why, in these times I think we should be more focused on the demons and recruiting people."

"I believe that if we show signs of support for all religions more people will come, Dalish, Qun, The Stone and the Chantry are the major ones, but from what I see you guys mostly are focued on the Chantry's. Everyone in Thedas have their own religion, they should have a place where they cam meet others as the Children of The Maker does," I explained. "I bet you will get more recruits." 

"I see, I will speak with the Spymaster, the Commander and the Herald about this. Thank you for giving us this information," she said and scribbled it down. "Is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Uh... no... dont think so," I said and began flowing towards the door. "See you later! And... uh... thanks!" 

"I'm the one who should be thankful," she smiled and looked at me with those kind eyes. "If you notice anything else please do inform me, it's my job to make our people feel at home... And if you ever become lonely please do come to me, I like your company." 

"Thank you," I smirked, "I like to get to know you." 

"You flatter me!" she laughed, her cheeks turning a bit darker. I'm supposed to flirt with Cullen! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob is sometimes smug when she doesn't try, but when she tries she just fuck the concept of flirting. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm still a bit unsure who to ship Bob with, please do leave suggestions and reasons why! Who fit Bob the most? Who seems to like Bob the most? Please do tell me! 
> 
> Anyway have a great day or night! Both hopefully!


	42. Chapter 42

"A Brakien Brew!" Varric ordered, Flissa looked up from the table she was cleaning. 

"You think we've dwarven liquor 'ere? We're out in the bloody mountains!" Flissa said and glared at Varric. "Lucky you, we bought a can yesterday, what can I get for you honey?" 

"You see Ghosty?" she nodded at Varric's question, I gaped at her. She sees me! 

"Why shouldn't I? What is up with your hair? It doesn't fly with the wind, just what are you?" she said and looked at me. 

"A ghost," I said a bit unsure, she only began laughing and panged her fist onto the table:

"Ghosts? You're a funny one! Here one on the house, Maker knows I haven't laughed that much in ages," she said and placed two dark colored drinks on the table. I stared at the drink with big eyes, I made my hand flew through it, "what in Maker's name!?" 

"Uh, I'm a ghost, so this kind of happens," I said looking up at the scared woman, She used a moment calming down and nodding:

"Ghost, not demon or anything else shitty, I can deal with you," I smiled up at her. "Awww, you're such a cutie! Tell me if there is anything I can do for you." 

"Well, there is, most of the people come here to eat, yes?" she nodded. "That means that most of their intake comes from here. Can you put more groceries and bread on the menu, that way they get their daily need." 

"Daily need? Ghosty it's food! Let people eat all the meat they want to!" Varric said throwing up his hands. 

"Have you ever noticed how early sailors dies?" both nodded, "that's because they dont get enough of vitamin C, this is something you find in many fruits. So please, sneak in some more groceries, bread and milk! Milk is great, gives them arms like these," I flexed my thin arms. 

"You're a skeleton!" Varric laughed. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm not that thin! What do you think Flissa?" I smiled up at Flissa who only waved me off:

"I dont want to become a part of this stupid fight," she said and walked away. 

"Bob! Varric!" I heard Lavellan shout, both I and Varric watched the thin woman run towards us. "We're heading to the Hinterlands tomorrow! Be ready!" 

"Easy there," Varric said and offered her my drink. She swallowed it fast:

"I want both of you to join my group. It feels right," she said and wiped off the drink from around her mouth. 

"Sure," I said with a smile, "but as long as you will try to save as many people as possible." 

"It's my job! Of course I'll do it! I'm not a monster!" Lavellan smiled and looked at Varric, "what 'bout you, hair-chest?" 

"I see a story," he grinned. 

"Great, now I only have to inform... Solas," she said with a disgusted face. 

"I can go and tell Chuckles," Varric said, I watched how Lavellan's shoulders relaxed and the tension on her forehead ease away. 

"I'll go with Varric," I said and we both headed to the cabin with the blue light shining through the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should go with Cole or Solas, Cullen will probably think of Bob as a demon so it's a no there. I also want to ship Josephine with Blackwall, Bull with Dorian, Sera with Dagna and our favourite couple Cassandra and Varric! It leaves Cole and Solas, but I can ship Bob with a girl too, but there aren't many left.  
> If you guys want certain characters from the two previous games in the story do tell! I will try my hard to please you guys!  
> Please leave a like or kodus if you liked the chapter. Comment!


	43. Chapter 43

"I hate the mountains, the air is too dry and cold, the snow just slows you down, you cant find a place to piss. The Divine couldn't have done made peace between the mages and the Templars in a more warmer place, Seeker?" Varric complained to Cassandra. "You didn't have do drag my poor baby ass out into this cold hell hole." 

"Varric, do you hear anyone else complaining?" Lavellan said, I kept myself close to Solas, 'cause he was the only one not acting like a baby. 

"Da'len, dont you think it's wonderful out here? You can see the stars much better compared to being in a city," Solas said and looked at me with that calm face of his. 

"Mhmm, but stars are gass on fire, it's funny, it's like a fart," I giggled and I heard him groan:

"Da'len, your kindness sometimes does not compare to your childishness." 

"Well, not everyone wants to be a grumpy ass all the time," I said and crossed my arms. 

"Your choice of words amuse me, da'len," Solas chuckled and I turned to see Lavellan had slowed down her horse so she could ride beside us. 

"Bob?" Lavellan looked at me with eyes full of questions, "how old are you?" 

"Thirty-five," then both Solas and Lavellan began coughing. 

"You look like a kid in her early twenties! You look so innocent and young!" Lavellan said like I was her cute bunny or something. 

"I'm quite sure I'm thirty-five," I said serious. "How old are you, Herald?" 

"Twenty-seven," I'm older than her!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've chosen to let Bob and Cole be my ship.  
>  I'm wondering if I should use my Warden and Hawke, what do you guys think?


	44. Chapter 44

"Seeker, you look angrier than usual, something bothering you more than normal?" Varric said playfully, his teeth being shown, I hope mine are in better condition. 

"Varric go and bother someone else, my problems are my own," she said without looking at him. 

"Just askin'. If you need someone to talk to you know where to find me," he said and left, boy he should try harder. Cassandra was full or pride and easy to anger, so he has to try harder, be more romantic. I quickly made my way to Varric and stood in front of him, he stopped walking and looked at me with worry, "what can I help you with Ghosty?" 

"Uh, well, why dont you give her some flowers," I had seen the books Cassandra read, she likes romantic. 

"You think the Seeker likes flowers? The bear fighter Seeker Cassandra? I think she would like a sword or somethin'," I rolled my eyes at him:

"Dude, the woman is also a leaving being, she wants to be impressed, those flowers will do enough." 

"I bet five sovereigns she wont." 

"I bet my life on it." 

"Ghosty you're dead," I giggled and he laughed with me. "Fine, I'll try." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Cassandra and Varric!


	45. Chapter 45

I watched Varric return with a big grin on his face, no redder places on his faces or blue, so he didn't get hit. 

"She actually took 'em, thanks Ghosty," he took out the money, I shook my head at him:

"I dont need the money, give it to someone who needs them, Varric," he snorted and nodded:

"Sure." 

"Varric, Solas, you two will share a tent, I and Cass one," we heard Lavellan shout. "I'll have first watch, Cassandra second, Solas third and Varric last." 

"What will our precious Ghosty do?" Varric asked the Herald, she eyed me and smiled:

"You can keep watch with us of course, if I remember correctly you dont sleep." 

"Mhhm," I nodded and looked around, I had actually hoped to adventure a bit, maybe take over an animal body if I felt for it. 

"Bob, come here!" I heard Cassndra yell, what's up with all this yelling? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It' official! Cole is Bob's love interest!  
>  I've also written 10 000 words on this fanfiction! YAY!


	46. Chapter 46

"Flat-ear, come over here," we all stiffened at what Lavellan said. 

"Herald, that's a bit..." Cassandra said without looking at Solas who was glaring at Lavellan. 

"Did I say anything wrong, the jerk doesn't respect my religion or people, why should I respect his?" 

"Because of karma?" I said unsure, what is karma? 

"I do not believe in such foolish nonsense," Lavellan said and glared at me, "Bob, dont tell me you're taking his side."

"Herald, why are being angry at Bob?" Varric asked worried. "Ghosty is only trying to help you." 

"Whatever! I-I'm just so...!" she said and stormed off. 

"So who wants to mother-talk her?" I asked and looked at Cassandra. 

"Maker knows how much I'm not fitted for this task." 

"You'll never know till you try!" I said with a big friendly smile and shooed her off. "I believe you have the right personality and hearth to do it, Cassandra, have a little faith in yourself." 

"Fine, but if I fail you or Solas will go," she said and went after the Herald. 

"Da'len, are you sure the Seeker is fitted for this job?" Solas asked as he had walked up beside me. "The woman has her... downsides." 

"But those are needed right now, dear Solas, Lavellan needs to loosen up a bit. God knows how much stress is piling up inside her," I said with a smile. "Cassandra is perfect for this job, I bet they will get into a nice ol' hug." 

"I hope you're correct da'len," Solas said and eyed me, "or the Seeker may make you suffer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments? Questions? Anything?


	47. Chapter 47

We waited till dinner and saw the two women return with sweaty, muddy and torn clothes. 

"Damn Seeker, you really know how to make hard love," I said with a smirk, both women blushed at me. 

"Maker! No! We just had a bit of women time!" Cassandra said with red cheeks, she must feel like a volcano ready to just blow up. 

"It's true! I would never kiss or even hug the Seeker!" Lavellan said and glanced at my right where Solas sat. "I-I do not like women!" 

"Neither do I!" Cassandra said, both women hurried to their tent without dinner. 

"More for us!" Varric grinned and scooped more of the gooey soup into his bowl. 

"I ate too much than my stomach can handel I'm afraid," Solas said and left. 

"Sleep tight Solas!" I shouted after him. 

"So, Ghosty, anyone special?" Varric asked. 

"No, but I see someone who you find nice," I said with a smile that told him everything. 

"Well, she's hard to get, as you know, how is she supposed to like me. Woman stabbed a knife into my book!" he said to me frustrated. 

"Sweet, sweet, Varric, she only wants you to be romantic! It's the small things that count, a flower, a poem, a romantic comment. Anything! Just show affection, she'll get around." 

"Thanks, Ghosty, you really know a lot about being romantic?" he eyed me, "maybe you were married before." 

"Dont think so Varric, I'm quite sure I've been lonely for a long time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kodus?! OMG! Thank you so much! This like a dream come true! I would love to give each of you a hug, so emotinal hug! Thank you so much!   
> Anyway please leave a comment and a kodus! Thank you again!


	48. Chapter 48

I pushed the body to throw the sword into the back of the templar charging at the Herald, I huffed and gasped for air. It was impossible, drowning...

_I finally was able to push myself up, I gasped the cold air in, my hair felt more like tentacles than hair. I looked behind me to see the raven haired guy from my funeral, his hands bloody and he held a knife with blood dripping from the edge. I felt happy, relieved, my body moved towards him without me controlling it. My thin arms wrapped around the wide, warm body, the smell of coal and sweat filled my mind. His slender fingers wrapped themselves into the hair that felt lighter when I was around him._

_"You're safe, he's not your problem, he's gone," I began sobbing into his shoulder as I heard the words. "Robina, I got you, you're safe from that tyrant."_

_"Thank you," I sobbed and leaned back so I look into the green eyes. He was my friend, my only, but it also felt wrong to be in his arms. Like being saved from a wolf, you're happy you got saved, but it's a wolf in front of you. I only tried to focus on what I could learn, coal? Wait, that is wrong, I'm from the twenty-first century, no coal, I looked at the clothes and noticed the important thing, there was no body. Where is the body? I felt the darkness, I moved away from the man, I looked down and saw how the water was a mix of red, pink and invincible liquid. "Why?"_

_"You deserved it," he said with a grimace, anger making the green seem more red._

_"He deserved it," I said and lunged at him and took the knife from him, my hand moved quickly, the knife just where his hearth was supposed to be._

_"Bitch," he hissed and we both watched each other bleed. "You'll die, I will survive."_

_"I got your hearth," I mumbled lazily and felt my body give out. I looked at him one last time and saw there wasn't enough blood coming out._

_"You missed," was the last words I heard him say._

I jumped out of the body, I was murdered? Who had I killed and why? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KODUS! LOVE! HUGS! SMOCHES! *3*


	49. Chapter 49

I fled and hid in the forest for some days before coming back to the crew, Lavellan began mothering me and asking why I left. I shook my head and just smiled at her, she looked a bit shocked and slowly nodded:

"Fine, I wont ask, but just dont leave again, Cassandra is pissed off," she said pointed at a tent where I heard yelling. 

"Seeker! Calm down! You're the damn Seeker and right hand of the Divine! The Chantry will be forced to listen!" I heard Varric shout. 

"But!!!" she said and it became quiet. 

"Da'len, where did you go?" I heard Solas say, I shrugged. 

"I just remembered something, but that is not important, what is wrong with Cassandra?" I ask and bite my lower lip in worry. 

"Nothing, but what did you remember?" Solas asked with big sparkly eyes. 

"My name, my name is Robina and I was murdered," I touched where the wound had been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not uploading any chapters! I were painting the fence around the house all week and I just forgot!


	50. Chapter 50

"Chosty, how are you?" Varric asks and look at me as I watch a flower. 

"Fine," I mumble and try to remember how the wind felt like against my skin. I sat upside down and my hair went straight down and went through the ground. 

"Can you turn around, it's a bit confusing to watch you sit like that," Varric said, I smiled and did as told to:

"How are you and our pretty Seeker doing?" I say with a knowing smirk. 

"Well we are closer," he says and scratches his chin, "kid, you need to share more of your tricks." 

"Well you should be accepting, especially when she's having her period," I smile, remembering a bit how easily frustrated one could get when having their period. 

"Thanks, but is there anything I can do to make her like me more faster?" 

"Find out what she likes," I say and shrug. "She must like something, she is a person who also wants to be loved."

"But how should I make her like me more," he said and grimaced, I tapped my chin:

"Write a poem, you write right? It shouldn't be that hard," he slowly nods:

"Thanks Ghosty," he smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Sorry for not updating that often, it's just that I am having a writer's block, that is what you call it right? Anyway thanks for waiting and I hope you can forgive me or this! Have a great week!


	51. Chapter 51

"Describe how it is being alive," Solas commanded, I shrugged as we took our stroll a bit far away from the camp. 

"Well you are dead," I laugh and look up at a stone, "it's like being a stone. There is nothing you can do to feel, you are seen and heard, it's depressing." 

I heard him mutter some things, but then he finally looked at me after a while, "da'len, how did you end up like this?" 

"I died, dummy!" I said childishly, I bet looked like a kid on too much sugar. 

"I know that, but what led to your death?" I wonder that myself, why would he kill me? Why did I kill someone? Just how had this happened? And why was I still in the living world? 

"A blade, right 'ere," I said and pointed at my chest. "In a bathtub, I bet I looked like a painting or somethin'." 

"The dress you wear is a bit pink, do you believe that is from your blood?" I shrugged:

"Does it matter? I am dead, the end," I said trying to make him see I didn't want to talk about it. 

"But you are here, you may even get a new body... then you may even get revenge," he said and looked into my eyes. We stopped and stared into each other's eyes, his stormy blue eyes reminded me of so much. I bit my lower lip and shake my head:

"That sounds stupid, vengeance? Wouldn't that only make it worse?" 

"You dont know how true that is, da'len," he said, his eyes full of regret. He was old, I could feel it, there was so much hurt. "Let's go back, I do not wish to upset the Seeker or the Herald." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kodus! And support! Please do leave a comment or a kodus!


	52. Chapter 52

"Now that we have made it a bit safer here let's head back to Haven," Lavellan said, we all nodded, tired with all the fighting. 

"I will send a raven to Leliana, go and take a bath," Cassandra said and waved us off. I tilted my head, I smelled myself, nothing. 

"Uh, I will go and hang out with Cassandra," it would be weird if I just stood there and watched them bath. I hurried after Cassandra, she glanced at me:

"Robina, what may I help you with?" she asked, voice full of authority. 

"Nothing much, but is there anything I can help you with?" I said with a smirk and flowed beside her, my arms crossed giving me a more smug look. 

"Perhaps," she looked around and sighed, "the dwarf... do you know what's wrong with him? He has been giving me gifts and been kind, why?" 

"Maybe he is just like that?" I said with a laugh, "Cassandra, people are kind because they just want to be."

"Oh," she said and entered the tent, I followed her and looked at the mess, breast bands on the floor, swords and dirty clothes only made it worse. "Ugh, Lavellan forgot to clean up again," Cassandra groaned as she made her way through the mess to her bag. "Maker forgive me if I end up kicking the Herald's ass out." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did quite well in English this year, so yeah, good for me!   
> And it is super hot! Burning hot! 
> 
> Anyway please leave a like and a comment or two!


	53. Chapter 53

If I had to describe how my companions reacted to the life on the sea I wouldn't. 

Solas did have green fingers, but he also did have a green face when it came to the sea. He often complained about how small his dreams were at sea, to cheer him up I began telling him about how unique corals were... I still dont know how I know all that, but it made things better for him. He got more colourful dreams, I also tried to explain to him how his eyes weren't truly blue, why can't he understand that structure also can make one see different colours. 

Cassandra was quite strict, always complaining about how I couldn't leave them to study the fishes in the sea. Poor Lavellan was forced to go to sleep then hang out with the crew, we were going to float on some tree for a couple of days so she should've been allowed to have some fun. Another thing about Cassandra is that she knows what propper hygiene is, if I ever get my body back I will only live with her. 

Varric was great... as always. He knew many stories that fitted the sailors, he was quite shocked when I told him about stories from back home. He scribbled the stories down, I didn't have anything against it... I think I saw the stories? 

And the Herald... let's just say that she tried to look Herald-ish, but failed. I think the Dalish should keep their feet on land, that's where they dont throw up every hour. I then remembered that ginger helped against it, but the Herald only cringer at the idea of and waved me off. 

The crew also kind of saw me, so I had to act normal in front of them. It was nice to share my stories with them, they also thanked me for explaining how wind worked. It also made the ship arrive two days earlier to Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! I will keep on updating, but I will soon be leaving for India, but till then I will keep on updating.


	54. Chapter 54

"How does it smell like?" I asked Solas, he sniffed and gave me a wrinkled nose:

"Unique, one would probably like to avoid the aroma," as always Solas... you are so polite. 

"Come on! It's great! You get cheaper wine and ale in the city!" Varric cheered, I looked around and saw the clothes... they were French and old? 

"Even halla poop doesn't smell this bad," Lavellan said and pinched her nose. 

"Stop complaining! We are here to work and not get some fresh air!" Cassandra said, we hurried after her. 

"I am happy being dead in a city like this," I mumbled and flowed after them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include...
> 
>  
> 
> Sera!!!


	55. Chapter 55

"And why is she floating?" Sera said a bit freaked out, her hand that held the arrow pointed at me. "Don't tell me she's a demon!"

"You can see her?" Solas said with big eyes. 

"You can see me?" I asked and flowed closer to her, I grinned like a kid. 

"Step back!" she said and threatened to harm me with the arrow. 

"Ghosty, I think you should give her some space," Varric said. 

"Sorry, it's just...!" I said and floated a bit back. 

"Ugh... whatever, just stay away from me, I dont want ghost crap in my pants," she said. 

"How can I make waste when I do not even eat? It's not like breath, drinking is something I can always dream of, so how would I fill your panties with... ghost poop? There is no logic in there," I laughed, while making a salto in the air. "Or does the holes in my eyes catch something so big that it'll make me shit?" 

"Holes in the eyes?" she said really confused. 

"Yes holes, not bad holes, just like the holes for your nose, the opening of your mouth," I said and was ready to explain how eyes worked. 

"Spare my ears will you?" the Herald said and turned around to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys a lot!!! 
> 
> So I am getting myself a parrot!!! Isn't that cool? And I'll be heading to India next Tuesday so I will be gone til 14th July. Btw my birthday is 15th July and I am getting my parrot either 16th July or 17th July. 
> 
> And I was wondering if I should let the Inquisitor have a pet, since she probably is lonely sometimes too.


	56. Chapter 56

"A party?" Cassandra asked as she looked at the convolute.

"Yes, it seems safe, do you know anything about this so called... Madame de Fer?" the Inquisitor said and took it from Cassandra 

"She got tits?" Sera offered, I shrugged and began looking through the shop. 

"Anything that suits me?" the Herald asked. 

"Anything that doesn't?" I laughed and then found a blue dress. It looked small, but the Herald was small so that shouldn't be a problem. It was ice-blue, kind of like the blue the Herald's eyes had. The Herald reminded me of ice, cold, but beautiful and she could shatter. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," I heard across he shop. 

"It would suit her," I heard Solas mumble beside me, I looked at him and nodded. "You have a taste." 

"I think most people have, Solas," I said and floated closer to the dress. 

"They do, but some of do not have a nice taste," he said and walked closer to me. I flowed through him and towards the Herald:

"I think Solas found something you can wear!" I said, I could feel the negative energy from Solas. I shipped them, it's not like he can stop me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shipping and next chapter we will get Vivienne!  
> Daily update from my life:  
> I also made a pot, it's weird and it's supposed to be a wave, and I can use it like a drinking thingy for my parrot.


	57. Chapter 57

"Remember to tell me if someone sees you, Robina, they may be someone important," Lavellan said in her blue dress. She looked like a princess, like the one from Frozen, it was a movie...? Her snow white hair and sharp features made her look a bit divine, but the problem was that her voice was too dark. 

"Of course," I smiled and flew around through the wall and began looking around in the halls, paintings of fruits and great war leaders made the halls seem less empty. I noticed that some of the corners of the windows had a bit ice, a mage? There seemed to be ice everywhere, I furrowed my brows and began flowing towards where the group of people was dancing and talking. All of them wore masks, but none facing me. Dresses stiff, the air felt a bit damp, it must be their hot breaths mixing with the cold air. 

"Is this the demon you speak of Herald?" a woman asked Lavellan. I looked at the dark skinned woman, for some reason I didn't seem offended, I think this was normal. "It looks like any other demon." 

"She is not a it, she is not a demon, she is a person," Lavellan said and glared at the woman.

"Whatever, I would still be careful with _her_ sort, they can kill easily,"  she said and eyed me. She gave off this feeling that she was more important 5than me, I smirked at her and eyed her:

"Oh, yes, I will take over a body with a bald head," she glared at me and walked away. "Burrrn!" I yelled after her and grinned. 

"Very mature of you," the Herald sighed and looked at me like a disappointed parent. 

"Very boring of you!" I laughed. 

"Let's go, I am getting tired of all the shems looking at me," she said and began walking towards the exit. I followed her and felt a bit more free, knowledge of my home was slowly flowing into my head, there was so much, more colorful that this world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion the thedosian lifestyle is quite boring, many people mostly work and none of their jokes are funny. Also I think Vivienne would hate most of us earthlings, cause we are so non manner-ish. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I can't wait to see my family in India!


	58. Chapter 58

"Ugh, why did you accept her?" Sera mumbled to the Inquisitor and gestured a bit to the enchanter. 

"Madame de Fer has a great status within the Game and within the group of mages who wants to restore the Circle, it was the right move," Lavellan explained professionally. "And she also promised to share her summer house with me." 

"You got to be nug shitting me! You accepted her so you could butter yourself up?!" Sera screamed. All heads turned to stare at Sera now. 

"Buttercup, let's keep it cool, Iron Lady don't have anything on you and you shouldn't have anything on her. She's here to help, not hurt," Varric said. 

"I, somehow, agree with master Thetras, Madame de Fer is here to help, just as you Sera. You should not turn your allies into enemies," Solas said wisely. 

"Got anything to add Robina?" Sera said and crossed her arms. I shrugged and glanced at Vivienne who wore a smug smile:

"Sera you have reasons to doubt Madame de Fer," I could feel her glare, "but it just happens that stereotypes are often wrong. She is a person, just as you, so put some faith in her." 

"It will be your own fault if you wake up with your asses freezen off!" Sera said. 

"It's frozen, not freezen," I corrected her, she groaned and rode a bit ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of how our new companions are. 
> 
> Anyway only three days of school left!


	59. Chapter 59

_Colors, cheering and tears, what was going on? I looked around and saw flags with rainbows, building made of metal, stone and glass, taller than hundred men combined. My body moved forward, people were marching, expressing something... their love? They were expressing how proud they were of who they loved and what, this is a... Pride marsh._

_"Robina smile!" I turned around to look at a man holding a camera, covering his face. I felt regret, but also anger, who was he. My lips formed a smile and I rose my hand, I formed a "V" with my index finger and middle finger, peace?_

_"You look amazing, darling!" I heard the woman from my funeral say. The one had complained about how little money I had given her, Jenna, it was Jenna._

_"Thank you! I combined some of my old dresses, somehow I was able to make this!" I smiled and looked at the blue, purple and pink dress._

_"Come on! We need to hurry! The festival is about to start!" Jenna said and grabbed my wrist, then we ran._

 

"Are you back?" I heard Varric ask. 

"Um, yeah, I just remembered something else," I smiled and felt the heat from the fire. 

"What? Was it a good memory or a bad one?" he asked. 

"I think so, it was a parade, we were celebrating... love," I smiled at how nice the memory was. "It was in a city, but bigger and more people, think of millions in just one city. Building taller than mountains, but the streets were filled with so much color. And technology more advanced than anything you have ever seen, but the air was heavy." 

"That seems like nonsense," Varric ordered more beer and seemed to think a bit more, "how sure are you about this?" 

"Quite sure, the memory fit with the rest of memories I have gained." 

"Ghosty... I think you are not from the Fade... or Thedas," he said and looked up from the letters he was reading. "Robina you ain't of this world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Robina, she will have issues in Thedas too... except the fact that she is a ghost.


	60. Chapter 60

"Tundros, could you help me with something?" I turned around and looked at Solas. "I need you to tell Lavellan to rub this salve on her wounds." 

"Solas, you do release that I can't carry things in this form?" I waved my hand through his. 

"That's why I caught this," Solas pulled out a squirrel from his bag. 

"Gah! How could you do that!" I hated to possess creatures killed just for me. It was simply cruel. "Do you hate Lavellan so much?" 

"I do not hate, I feel a bit uncomfortable around her, she..." Solas cleared his voice and looked away. "You do owe me, with this we are even." 

"And what did you do for me?" nothing, I knew there was nothing he had done for me. 

"I helped you when we first entered Haven, I gave you a name worthy of you and I gave you all of this," for some reason a part of me knew that this was something every person deserved. While the rest had been convinced of his words. 

"Fine, whatever," I jumped into the squirrel's body and felt the big wounds across the stomach. An arrow, how? Solas is a mage, not a rouge or a hunter. Who is he? Why was he here? An apostate appearing out of the middle of nowhere to offer help where there are at least ten times more Templars compared to mages. 

 

Is Solas even his real name? 

Is he even a man? 

And does male elves have nipples?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me if I didn't spell something correct! English is not my first language, so if there is something misspelled please do tell me.  
> And I am back, I am sorry I didn't write anything yester even though I could. It was just that I had to celebrate my birthday and I also ended up getting food poisoned, so yesterday was not the best day of my life.


	61. Chapter 61

I stared up at as Solas, who was this man? Is he my friend, a person I could trust, was he a liar? 

"Something wrong, da'len?" that smile, I had seen it too many times. The way it shows mercy, kindness, it didn't fit him. 

Solas was like a puzzle with pieces not fitting, like a wold in a sheep's clothing. 

I simply shook my head and he simply place me on the table, grabbing a tie he used to bind the salve to my back. It pressed the wound on the stomach, but I could not complain, it would only sound as squeaking. 

"Remember to tell the Herald to apply it twice a day," he said before opening the door. I used a moment to get used to the pain, I sighed and began the short journey yet a long one for a squirrel. 

I glanced back at Solas' hut one last time, there seemed to come red light from the window. 

_I must be going crazy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to pick up my caique tomorrow!   
> I have decided to call her Koshi witch means joy in Indian, pretty right?


	62. Chapter 62

"So you only put more sticks into it and point?" Sera asked Varric. "That's unfair! I have to pull the string and do a lot!" 

"Bianca is special isn't she?" Varric stroked the wood caringly, sometimes it looked like he was afraid that it would break by his touch. 

"What do you think Robin? It's unfair, I got to feel stuff and think more!" Sera don't drag me into this conversation. 

"I will not comment, I do not have not enough experience in this area, in fact, I have none," I said truthfully. 

"What is exactly your profession?" Varric asked, I wasn't completely sure:

"A biologist," I said thinking about all I knew about fishes, "I think I studied fishes mostly." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave comments;)   
> If there is anything that is written wrong please do say.   
> Have a nice summer!


	63. Chapter 63

"You'll stay here and help Solas with his studies of the Breach, it's our first priority to close it and one with your mind should be able to help him. Send all reports to Josephine," Lavellan said and looked up at me and then at Solas. "Understood?" 

"Safe travels," Solas said and walked away. 

"Have fun," I smiled and followed the apostate. "You should loosen a bit up, it may help your and Lavellan's relationship." 

"I do not know what you are talking about," I rolled my eyes, "don't roll your eyes at me." 

"I think I know people better than you," he glanced at me, but kept on walking. "You and Lavellan have chemistry, sexy, hot chemistry!" 

"What do you mean," he stopped walking and looked at me. "There is nothing between me and the Herald." 

"No-no! Stop denying, you are worse than a teenager in love! There is something there! I am the love expert! She has a thing for you," he used a minute to understand me. 

"Maybe, but it would be best to not misguide the Herald," I groaned:

"Just trust me, there something between the two of you." 

"We shall see," he said and began walking again. 


	64. Chapter 64

"You look like a bear," I grinned and saw how the bearded man sulked at my comment:

"And you miss seems like a person who does not want to be compared to an animal," I couldn't help but laugh. "Does anything humor you?" 

"Perhaps it is better if you do not know," he was scientifically seen as an animal, they all were, not me. I am a ghost, but I wonder what a ghost truly is. 

"I see you have met Blackwall," Vivienne said as she walked upon us. 

"And may I know your name?" he looked at me like I was a child. 

"Bob or Robina, whatever that rolls off the tongue easier," he gave me the "I understand" look, with a big grandpa smile. 

"How did your and Solas' partnership go?" Vivienne asked, "it must have been difficult to understand when you do not have the right abilities for a so important task." 

"It went fine, I was able to calculate how many days we have left before the Breach will begin expanding again with Solas' observations," but we only had one month left, maybe even less. 

"Oh," then she walked away, I hope I didn't offend her. 

"And how much time do we have left?" the Herald came out. 

"Like thirty days, maybe less if..."

"Someone disturbs it," Solas came behind her, the Herald seemed a bit flustered. Oh my. 

"Then we must hurry," the Herald said and hurried to the Chantry. "Have a nice day, Blackwall, Bob." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out how to write Khushi correctly!   
> Have a great summer!


	65. Chapter 65

"I think it would be more right to take the mages' side if we are talking about justice," the Herald said. The mages in her clan could not be too different from the mages in the rebellion, her sister was a mage too! 

"The Chantry won't support this choice, most importantly the Templars won't either," Cullen said with a frowny face. 

"I agree with the Commander, many nobles will not support us later," Josephine said, "but on the other side it would gain attention. I think everyone knows how the Orlasian nobles are, we may even gain more support than losing." 

"We must also think about the future, mages are people too," the Herald said. "Apostate or Circle Mage, it is a person we are talking about. They have suffered enough, we are the Inquisition, we are supposed to serve justice!" 

"If this what you wish," Cullen said with a grumble. 

"I have gained a blueprint over..." Leliana began, that's when the mage Lavellan had met at Redcliff came in. The Herald felt like her days as a normal Dalish was over, but that was fine, she was learning about the world and that was fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Bull! 
> 
> This is the first chapter where Robina doesn't appear, please do comment. I will write more chapters without her if that is what you guys wish, please give me your opinion.


	66. Info

So I have made a user at [Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/search/WitheredCrystalGrace?t=people)

I will post the same story there too, there you can privately message me if you are a bit shy to do it here. Because I think you can't send a message to another person here, I will also post my own stories there, please do check them out. 

Have a nice day!


	67. Chapter 67

I stared at the group, a dwarf, two elves, three men and what seemed to be a qunari. I flew closer, people stared at them as they entered the town, this was unusual. The Herald walked to the qunari and began talking, her attitude was... bossy. 

"Do you know them?" I asked Blackwall, he shrugged:

"I have never seen them, but they do seem welcoming," he smiled. 

"It is the mercenary group the Herald hired, the qunari calls himself the Herald's bodyguard," Dorian said dryly beside me. I loved the guy, he had a taste in fashion, his personality was so bright and unique. "I bet two silvers that she will bring the qunari with us." 

"You are on," Blackwall said, "come on, go and find out, Bob," I rolled my eyes and approached the group slowly. I flew into the closest barrel, listening to the conversation, nothing special, just jokes and business talk. 

"I was hoping you would join us for our mission, Bull," that surprised me. I slowly snuck back to the two men, waiting for the result of the bet:

"He is joining you guys."


	68. Chapter 68

I watched the Herald leave the camp, all of the companions had come if the Herald changed her mind. I saw how her arms were just hanging, her head a bit too low and her face was a bit unconfident. I think everyone saw it, but they didn't want to be the one to give her the girl talk. 

I took a deep breath in and flew after her, she never walked too far away from the camp, Cassandra would never let that happen. I watched her sit down by the pound, she grabbed a stone and began throwing it into the water. 

"Curse the Creators! I never wanted this! Why me?!" I was shocked to see her so angry. "What have I ever done? I never broke a rule, I only killed for food and protection, never an innocent. This is unfair!" then I watched her shoulder rise up and down, the sound of sobs filled the air. 

"If it makes it any better you are pretty lucky," I smiled and flowed closer to her. "All those people who had come to attend the Conclave had died, maybe the world just wants you to pay for that. You survived, this the price you are paying." 

"And who said I wanted to live?" her eyes full of tears, she was so different. "I rather be dead than be this person, this Herald, this savior. I do not even believe in the Maker! The Chantry just went ahead and made me theirs! I don't want to do this! I just want to go home!" 

"We all do, but someone has to fight," she used minutes just complaining, I am never going to do the girl talk ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys! Thanks for all the kodus!   
> Enjoy the sun that is sending you UV and UVA radiation!


	69. Chapter 69

"I wonder what kind of eyepatch we should get you," Vivienne said and looked up at the Iron Bull, she did think he was a beast, but a beast that was capable of killing. He had a better face than Solas and taste in clothes, he did have a better point of view regarding the mages than Dorian and Solas. "I think gold, inlaid with glowing lyrium and amethysts." 

"Oh, I haven't thought of it like that, ma'am," the Iron Bull did have manners, capable of filling anyone's desires, compared to the pest Sera who was ready to make a wonderful trip into a visit to hell. "I'll talk with the folks back at Haven, when I get the time." 

"If we even get the pleasure of talking again," Vivienne glanced at the Herald and the demon who was laughing about something, the demon called herself a Demon, claiming to be a biologist. Lies. They were lies, she was a demon, time will strip her lies away. 

"I have to sharpen my blade, ma'am, later," the Iron Bull said and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This conversation contains original lines from the Dragon Age series, I wanted to mix the game with my own story. Give me your opinion, I will also use ma'am whenever Bull talks to Viv since that's what he does in the game.


	70. Chapter 70

"What would suit me?" the mage from Tevinter held two belts in front of me, one ash gray with golden lines the other blue with grey lines. "Come on, you are choosing a very important things for me, my life may even depend on it!" 

"Blue," I said a bit too loudly, he had forced me to help me with choosing what he would wear, since "he was after all going with the Herald to do important stuff", that was what he had told me. I glared at him and could hear the others eating and drinking themselves, the Herald had wanted to have one happy evening before they left for the mages. "Can I leave now?" 

"This is the most happiest thing you can do right now! You should feel honored to be given the chance to help me with this," he grinned and began picking up some glows. "I want to leave a good impression." 

"What fighting? The Herald is more practical," I nearly groaned. "Dorian, let me go and do some other stuff." 

"What could be better than this?" he threw the glows in front of me, "grey or blue?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing a new story about an OC who only cares about money and how Thedas will teach about that life is more than just money, I am soon finished with the first chapter. I hope you guys can check it out!  
> Anyways have a fab day!


	71. Chapter 71

I stared at the Herald return with a blank face, she normally looked angry or irritated. Dorian was holding her hand, what had happened? 

"We... the mages will help close the Breach," she mumbled before hurrying to her tent, with Dorian still holding her hand. 

"What has happened to make the Herald so... empty?" Solas asked Iron Bull who simply shook his head and walked away. 

"Well, aren't you worried?" I smiled and poked my finger through his arm, I hate being a ghost. Solas' ears turned pink, that was so adorable! 

"I am worried if anything happened that would affect the Anchor, she must be in the perfect state before closing the Breach," Solas said and hurried away. He could be so adorable sometimes!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like adorable Solas.


	72. Chapter 72

The trip back to Haven was... eventful, Solas and the Herald had begun to talk with each other in a more flirtatious way, but it was weird. Solas would recite poems, the Herald would bring him preys that had been unlucky. Wasn't a bouquet enough? Offerings and poems seems so boring, maybe fireworks wasn't a thing here. 

Bull and Dorian had begun to stop being so snarky to each other, Bull had stopped pointing out him being a Vint and Dorian didn't complain about Bull's fashion sense. They had grown closer, that was so Adoribull! 

But this made me sad, the living seemed to love more than me, maybe my soulmate is waiting for me beyond this world. I can wait a bit longer, I can wait...


	73. Chapter 73

"I want to wait for a few more days before closing the Breach, organize a few things," the Herald said while pressing her hands hard against each other, a habit she had gotten from every single time she just want to cry. "Prepare a feast after I have closed the Breach, the people probably want to celebrate our achievement." 

"We should plan what to do after closing the Breach, we still have to find out who is behind all this," Cullen said while looking at the map, there was still small missions to get done with. When the Herald first met him she had gotten smitten by that powerful smile, but the one to melt her heart was the non-Dalish apostate. Solas. 

His soothing voice could make every other sound in the world seem quiet. His blue eyes saw the world in a different way, a better way. The freckles on his skin could be the positions of the stars, they would look prettier. His wisdom was wiser than all the elders combined, his kindness could melt the dead corpses hearths, he was perfect. 

"We should ask the Orlasian royal family and the Ferelden," Josephine said and scribbled something down. 

"Do that, but make it seem worse than what it truly is," Lavellan smiled and felt her hands' grip on each other lessen, she wanted this happiness to continue, she wanted the road to go towards paradise like it was doing right now. 


	74. Chapter 74

I didn't notice it, the small things, I blinked, I took a breath in when I wasn't focusing, I could feel something throb through my whole body, but why? I felt more tired from flowing, I had to use seconds on the ground every couple of minutes to "catch my breath". It didn't give sense, I was dead, why would I need all these things? 

I felt like I was becoming Robina I was forgetting important things like I had known things that could save lives. It felt important to not remember, but I was selfish and wanted to remember and become myself again. 

Still, a big part of myself hated me for it, it was cruel, it was selfish and disgusting. I hope the people who are getting hurt thanks to my greedy actions forgive me, but I couldn't give up, give up on my dream about being alive again. To get the revenge I deserved, to make those who hurt me hurt too, to catch those bastards who makes my memories to nightmare-like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will actually have dialogues, and thanks for all the kodus!!! Please do recommend this fanfiction to others and keep on reading! :)


	75. Chapter 75

Cassandra stared at the dwarf, wondering why she had helped him when his leg had gotten hurt. He had been a prisoner, she should've kept on fighting, but she carried him all the way back to Haven. This had been repeated during their travels, she found comfort in him. 

The memory of her previous lover still haunted her, how had she been able to move on so fast? She felt guilty, she wanted a sign from the Maker himself to tell her what to do. She was confused, lost and most of all she was slowly falling in love again. 

"Cassandra? Are you fine?" the Herald asked her, her non-marked hand giving her warmth. She had become a friend, but Cassandra knew that the Herald was the Herald, so she had to be treated as one. 

"Of course, but more important, is there anything I can help you with?" this was her mission, to aid the Herald, no matter the cost. This was her fate, from her Maker, perhaps the Maker has returned to the people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so late! It is just that school has started again and there was a lot of visits from my family! Anyway I hope all teachers and students had a great start at school!


	76. Chapter 76

I felt guilty, I don't know why, but I felt so damn guilty. It felt like I had stabbed everyone in the back, but why? 

"Bob?" I snapped my face around to see Bull, he was big, the hugs must be warm. "You look a bit..." 

"Guilty? I don't know why, I feel like I should remember something, but I chose not to," something important. "What should I do? I feel like someone's life may be at the line." 

"If I know you, you seem like innocent as a kid, so what if you forgot a thing or two? You deserve to be only responsible for your own life," Bull was like Varric. They know people and understand them. "Let's go, we can't miss the big show. This after all once in a lifetime experience." 

"I can't wait for all this to end, I hope it gets closed for good," I smiled and flowed beside Bull as we began following the big crowd of mages and a few Templars. 


	77. Chapter 77

One could only be amazed by how one little mark could do, that one single mark could save the whole world. You could feel the peace yet the fear, the fear that only one person had the power to save and destroy the world. I wanted to cheer yet run, at least that was what I felt. 

I stood beside Bull as we watched the Herald do her work, was she a Herald? From what I knew she had just ended up there, not by fate, just a coincidence, but the people in this world needed to believe that she was their savior. In the end, they were pitiful, making one single person save the whole world. I guess that was nature, I think it is the "want to live" that makes us look at certain people for help. 

I hope she will get paid for that kind of a burden, but what I most for is that I won't look for help, especially from her. I wanted to be the person who looked at her as the woman she was, not the person who had a glowing hand that held the fate of this world. Because I knew if I was her I would want a friend or anything close enough to treat me as a person. 


	78. Chapter 78

_"You!... Slut!" what? Rude, but why? I felt wet, like clothes clinging to me and water rolling down my back. "Just because you got looks doesn't mean you can sleep with anyone! He was mine! You are just a slut!"_

_I opened my eyes to see a girl in a school uniform stand before me with a red bucket in her hands, she must've thrown that water at me. Slut, Him, I must've slept with someone. "Allison, do you have any proof? Except for the word of your pathetic boyfriend?"_

_"Everyone knows, Robina! Everyone does! Do you think the word wouldn't get to me?" she threw the bucket at me, somehow it landed beside, bad aiming. "Just go and die! Nobody would care if you did! You freaky slut!"_

_"What is going on in here?" I snapped my head to see a dark-colored woman, her outfit clinging to her layers of fat._

 

I stared down at my feet, the snow, it was cold. I could only wait for it to end, I hated it when it started, it would only remind me of the end, then the middle would come and I would try to enjoy the moment, then the end. I didn't feel much then, by then I could feel after the end, imagine the feeling. 


End file.
